2: Tears
by HazaChillzOut
Summary: I need my revenge on them, the bullies, the bad people. That man. I will have my revenge.' A white pinprick dot in both eyes of the costume illuminate the rest of the thin slits, purple tear tracks travel from the eyes into the mouth of the costume. It stands up. THEY. WILL. PAY. MATURE FOR VIOLENCE, ABUSE AND SWEARING.
1. They Will PAY

I stand outside of the restaurant that I have loved for years Fredbears Family Diner. The first time I visited I was just five years old, but the two robotic bears didn't scare me instead I had made the two best friends of my life.

Today I had run away from my home as I thought my parents didn't love me anymore. I never felt true love from them, I felt betrayed. Just like everyone else in my life.

I hear a car pull up behind me as I look into the restaurant, the car door opens and I hear a man step outside of it. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

**VOICE: **"What's wrong little one?"

**CHILD:** "I ran away from home, no one loves me anymore."

I sniff.

**VOICE:** "I will love you, I'll give you a second chance. I'll get you something to eat wait here."

His voice was soothing like my parents, I sat down cross legged waiting for the return of this caring man.

I hear footsteps.

**CHILD:** "Who's there?"

**VOICE:** "It's me."

It was the same man as before.

He puts a cupcake on a plate in front of me, he lays his hand on my shoulder again.

**VOICE:** "Stay safe my love, I will return, I always do."

I take a bite of the cupcake, it was delicious. That man was kind to give me food. I make the decision to go back to my parents and apologise to them. I eat the rest of the cupcake and stand up.

A numbing feeling takes over my body and I collapse. I stare into the restaurant again.

'That man betrayed me, just like the rest.'

I look to the dumpster and next to it and I see an empty costume. The costume had a black slender figure with a white mask.

I crawl over to it slowly and weakly, I grab its hand and I lay still. A pulling is all I feel as I pass out.

'That man, he betrayed me, just like everyone else. My life is over, but my need for revenge will live on. I need my revenge on them, the bullies, the bad people. That man. I **will **have my revenge.'

A white pinprick dot in both eyes of the costume illuminate the rest of the thin slits, purple tear tracks travel from the eyes into the mouth of the costume. It stands up..

Ţ̷̠̯͉̙̬̤̬̝̈́ͫh̤̠̤̦̪̟͛̆̀e̷̵̘͈͈̙͈̓ͫ̄̓y̯̳̜̖̣̩̫̱̪ͥͦͫͦͣ̒̽͑.̫̗̭̲̞̦̣̦͉ͪ̉͊ͪͦ  
̺̙͔͕̮̭̭͌̉̄̈͆  
̦̆̂͌̿̂̀W̸̢̨̩̩̖̦͓͇͉̹̌̒i̳̇͌͒̚͟l͍̲̫̘͓͚̹͎̽ͧ̀͟l̨̠̙͇̳ͯ͋̆̍ͪ.̡̟͔̝͎̭̏͐͢  
̫̩̦̻̮̳ͧ̒̎̋̓̓̌͘  
̗͇͔̗̟̼ͥͯ̃̆̆͑̽ͧͬP̸̧̙̣̳̗̃́̑̃ͤͬ̉̅͜A̷̴̹͚̠̝̹͒͌ͦͯ̚͞Y̧̮̦̜̿̋̌͂ͮ.̵̬̭̬̪͈̳͉̄͠


	2. Something lost, something found

I wake up shivering, my reccuring nightmare is turning me insane. It's what brought me here, to this body, in the first place. I shiver, but don't bother standing up. I was in a neglected storage room full of gold and brown Freddy heads and spare endo skeletons. This room hasn't been visited for as long as I can remember, I think that I was found outside of the restaurant and just dumped in here. Friendly attitude.

To my surprise, the door to my left opens, and a man walks in. I sit limply, so he doesn't see my movement. He gathers up some papers, and proceeds to walk out of the room. I decide to look at him, and as he turns around he sees me staring down into your soul.

He flinches when he sees me, obviously shocked. Then he just stares back. He walks over to me and picks me up over his shoulder. I remain relaxed, as he takes me out of the room. The great smell of pizza and and ice cream fills my mind. It was strange that I could smell, as I had no nostrils. He lays me down onto a chair, I sit their as another man looks at me too.

**SECOND MAN: **"Where did this one come from?"

**FIRST MAN:** "I'm not actually sure, I was gathering blueprints for the new models and stumbled across him in the storage."

**SECOND MAN:** "He's rather creepy, isn't he?"

**FIRST MAN:** "Yeah, I find Freddy and his friend creepy too but the children don't seem to notice it, so I guess we could add him to the cast. What do you think Mr. Fazbear?"

**FAZBEAR:** "Seeing as we don't need to pay for any new friends for Freddy, I think adding him is a great idea!"

**FIRST MAN:** "Ok, I'll fit it with an endo and will start preparing for its debut."

**FAZBEAR:** "You'll be getting a pay rise for this my friend."

**FIRST MAN:** "Thank you Mr. Fazbear."

The man tips his hat and walks away, the other man picks me up over his shoulder again, and takes me to a room. Inside the room is a giant present and he puts me inside of it.

**FIRST MAN:** "I think that this will be your home, you should like it. I hope you do."

The man smiles. And I realise that this man sounded creepily familiar.

I fight the urge to smile back, although my face already had a creepy smile plastered on my face.

The man walks back outside, he closes the door. But leaves the light on.

This man was very strange indeed, he almost sounded familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. I don't bother going to sleep, as I already felt rested, and instead proceed to exploring this new room which I was taken too. It was quite small with shelves of Goldie and Freddy plushies sat on each one. Opposite the shelves on the other side if the room was a purple curtain. I walk over and draw them. It reveals Freddy and Goldie, the two robotic mascots that entertained the kids at this place. They were very clunky and were rather creepy. I go behind them to find a switch to turn them on. I see one of both of their torsos and flip the switches. A slight rumble is heard and they shake to life. They stare forward saying nothing.

I go in front of them and they face me. Seeing as I was a human shape they probably recognise me as one.

**FREDDY:** "Welcome to FredBears Family Diner kid!"

**GOLDIE:** "Freddy and I welcome you to this fine restaurant."

I smirk at their actions and proceed to turn them off. Flipping the switch at the back of their torsos to power them down. They stand in the same positions as they were, and sit there. Motionless. Dead.

I walk back over to my present, and climb inside of it. I close the cover and I am shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from a hole in the box. I try thinking of what I would possibly do to entertain the children here. I power myself down and get ready for the next day.

**Sorry for such a short chapter guys, I'm trying to start it slow. I'll be uploading the next chapter soon. Stay tuned guys..**


	3. Humans are evil

Every night for the past week, I have been trying to learn the coding on my animatronic friends. They are very unique and have different coding for their systems compared to the animatronics at this time, it's rather obvious seeing they are able to walk around during the day. I've learnt little, only the settings for them to walk, and the coding for speech. I think speech would be a good start but I will have to see. I've also noticed something rather peculiar, they seem to be able to learn. I've taught them my name and they remember it. It must be some sort of speech recognission. I decide to leave any more work on my animatronic friends, for tomorrow. It's currently 4:34 am. I shut down the animatronics and close up their heads. I then make my way back over to my box and step inside. Before I close the lid I look back at my friends. Still motionless, oh how I was they were alive. I sit down and let the lid flop down above me. I shut my systems down, readying myself for the next day of screaming children.

* * *

I wake up in my box to the sound of people rummaging around, I peek through a hole I made in the box to let some light through and I see four men taking the animatronics to the main stage. Another day another dollar, or whatever they say. The lid of my box opens and I go limp, I see the face of Mr. Fazbear. He smiles when he sees me then closes the lid again. They're getting ready for today. I see Mr. Fazbear telling everyone to leave and he stands in front of my box. He reaches next to the box and presses a button that makes a click. The lid of the box opens and a pop goes the weasel tune plays, I stand up as that tune is my cue to exit the box. He looks a me with proud eyes. I stand as I am taught and say my lines.

"Hey there kids! Are you having a good day? Make sure you follow the rules!"

I stop speaking and stand there like my friends would do. He looks at me with a smile and brings up a list and a pencil. He ticks of one of the many boxes on the list.

**FAZBEAR: **"You have a lot of things we need to check for you, but you should be up and running by tomorrow."

He talked to me like I talked to my friends. Although they were lifeless I still believed there was something inside them that could hear me. But for Mr. Fazbear, I knew that belief was true.

He turns around and walks out of the room, he turns around again to look me in the eye before closing the door. Once again he keeps the light on for me. This man truly cared for his animatronic friends. This man is chasing away my hatred for humans. I decide to shut myself down till i'm awoken by the sound of someone entering.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of a struggle, I peek out the hole and see a man dressed all in purple, the man held a kid down on a table with a knife to the her throat. He raises the knife and swings down on the girls throat, a muffled scream comes from under the mans hand, then a disturbing gurgling noise as blood starts spluttering from the wound. I sit there, and witness the murder of a child. I don't get up. I'm too scared. The girl goes limp under the mans hold, he lets go of her body and she flops on the table. Dead. The man leaves the room. I sit there, staring at this poor, innocent child with a destroyed neck. Blood seeping out of a very clean cut. I sit back, the image of that man in my mind.

I sit there for what seems like an eternity before a slight scent of blood seeps into the box. The door opens, and someone walks in. I hear the scream of a female and a smash of what sounded like china plates hitting the ground. A running sound can be heard getting louder as two more people come into the room. One of the voices sounds like a young male and the other is Mr. Fazbear.

**MAN:** "Oh my god, I'm going to call the police." He then runs off.

I see Mr. Fazbear get closer to the body, his arm over his nose to repel the stench of the corpse. He then leaves the room shaking his head, signalling to the young lady out of my sight that the girl is dead. I hear more footsteps making their way out of the room, then the sound of sirens in the distance getting louder. I was appalled, these humans. Such violence. I shut myself down, the last thing I hear is the sound of Police making their way into the room.

* * *

**Sorry guys another short chapter, I'm used to writing conversations as well as description, as you know there isn't any conversations in these chapters, but I assure you there will be in later chapters. Don't be afraid to give a review, even if you are a Guest! It keeps me motivated to make more chapters..**


	4. Closure

Police have been investigating for the past week now, some rumors are even going around that the pizzeria is closing. My hatred for the humans grows each day. But i'm thinking about that child. It makes me feel less hate for children.

I awake for the fifth day of investigation. I peek out of my hole once again and see, to my surprise, only one officer. A female, and Mr. Fazbear. They were talking to eachother.

"I'm sorry Fred, this is a serious case of murder and a huge amount of complaints have been going around about the smell. I'm still not sure why we cant get rid of it. It's like the childs body will stay here forever. The company will be shut down. Dont let this get to you Fred. You have enough money to last the rest of your life, and lives of your children. I will confirm with the other officers outside if you are ready to take the animatronics to storage."

"Ok, can I have a few minutes with the robots."

"Yes sir."

The officer walks out of the room and I hear the door close behind her. Her small steps slowly fading away. Mr. Fazbear stands in front of his tall proud animatronics. He sighs and comes over to my box. He opens the lid slowly and peeks inside to see me. I prevented myself from jumping out and hurting him. Although I believed humans were evil, Fred had something that was making the hatred go away. This man was someone very special. He sighs once more and closes the lid, he then opens the door, turns off the lights and leaves the room. This was the first time he has turned off the light. I am left in complete darkness. Alone. My thoughts raced about what will happen to me, and my friends.

Where will we go?

Will we be scrapped?

Will we ever start a new?

More questions. No answers.

* * *

I have sat here for what felt like hours, until the light flickers on. I peek through the hole again to see two men, one dragged a cart that held three empty wooden boxes. The two men pick up Freddy and put him in one of the boxes, then they do the same to Goldie. Then they come over to my box and lift the lid, one of the men pulls me out and carries me over his shoulder to the box. The other man comes over, and they put me into the box. They strap down my limbs and my neck, and then seal up the box.

I sit in silence as i'm pulled around corners, and fianllly to a standstill. I hear chatter, but can't hear much of the conversation. I ignore it, and decide to shut myself down. I had no idea if i'd end up dead, or about to be cut up by a machine. Only time will tell.

* * *

_I wake up, and find mmyself back in my box. Strange, I could've sworn I was being taken somewhere else. Then a familiar tune of pop goes the weasel playys, the lid of my box opens, and I slowly raise out of the box. This, I was used to, it was my cue to start talkinng to the children. But insteaad of talking. I stared forward. I wasnt in the prize corner. I was in a large dining hall filled to the brimm wiith children and adultss, this isnt FredBears, where am I?_

_A large purple curtain on the other side of the room opens and I see Freddy, and Goldie. But they weren't the only ones there. A yellow chicken with an absurdly large jaw, and a tall purple rabbit with creepy red eyes. _

_Freddy starts to talk._

_"Hey everyone! It's your old friend Freddy Fazbear! And thanks for coming out to Freddy Fazbears Pizza!"_

_Then the rabbit talks._

_"Dont forget about me, your best bunny buddy Bonnie hahaha, i've got my guitar tuned and i'm ready to play Freddy!"_

_"That sounds great Bonnie!_

_Huh Bonnie, alliterative naming here._

_Then the chicken starts to talk_

_"Don't forget me guys! I'm Chica, let's eat! There's some pretty amazing pizza here guys."_

_"We can't eat pizza all the time Chica hahahaha."_

_"That's right! We have a job to do Chica!"_

_"But we're not all here Freddy?"_

_"We're not?"_

_"Uh oh, who are we missing?"_

_"Goldie!"_

_"Goldie? Where could he be?" _

_"Hey kids, where do you think Goldie could be?"_

_Goldie then reveal himself on the right side of the stage, he waves and starts to talk._

_"Hey kids! It's me! Goldie! I hope everyone's having a good time!"_

_The entire pizzeria just stops. No sound. No movement. _

_The kids then all turn around to look at me. Then nearly all of them fade away, revealing four children. They didn't look alive, their bodies were crippled and broken, and they were covered in blood. Their eyes were black, but I still feel them staring into my soul. Each child stands in front of a different animatronic. THen Bonnie and the child began to talk in unison. Creating a blood curdling voice._

_"̷̵P͏͜u̡͢p̨͜p͝ét,̵͟ i̶̷͟t̴͞'̕͝s̷ ̵t̕͢iḿ̨é̢̀ t҉o ̡͢p̶̀҉l̴͠͠á͘y̵͜ th̨̛͢e ̢͠g͡am̀e̕͠͠.̴̕҉"_

_I stare back at him. Confused._

_Then they all talk at the same time._

_"̬̤̬͔̉̾͗̏̈́̚͞Ỳ̝̦̻OU͖͔͓̠̖̩̾ͩͨ͒͡ ͯ͌͘W̞̥̗̃I̦̓̈́̈́͠L͔͍̼̜ͭ̍́L̪͙̩̺͉͡ ̈̅̃̃̾̊ͭ͏̞B̟̜̜͉͖̦ͤͣ͛̎ͫͦ̿͠E̱̞͇̳̱ ͌̽ͤO̯͉̲ͮ̓ͮ͋̅ͧͧͅṶ̺̼͓̎͊R͖͘ ̫̯̻͉̜̊͗͛̆͋͐̊ͅS̏̿́҉̻̻͉͕͖Aͫ̒̉͆̑̍V̛̠͓ͯ̌̽͒ͬI̮̻̻̽Ő͍̲͉͚ͣ̉͊͂ͣ̃͘U̺̝͚̥͚͓̝R̸ͦ̅,̮͓̱̞͑̿ͮ͌ͅ ̩͍͍̝̬ͯ̓̚ͅT̟͎̪̲̋̾H̳͉̺̤̖̝ͨ̎ͪ̌̊̀Eͧ ͓̫̗̼̗̼̊ͨǪ͔͙̳͙̿̄ͬͨ̇N͔͈̅ͤͤͫ̿͆͠E̩̹̭̊̈̌̑ ̸T̷̎̉͊ͬͭͨH̞Â͍͉̆ͥ͠T̘̗̻̞̞͎̦͜ ͓̗̻̤͓̝̪ͫ͘K͙̜̭͊̏͌ͮ͂̄I̍͛̄ͯͤ̇̿͏͖̪̣L̺̱̹͙̫̥̈͐ͦ͘L̈́̂͗͜S͈ͪͥ̉̆ͭ̈́͟ ͔̽̊ͩ̒ͬÄ́͢L̗͓ͣ͒̉L̯̱͚͂͗̐.̶̜͔̼͍̰̤̈͛ ̢ͮ̌̇ͮ͐͒̉Y̧̤̮̫̠̬̻̼̓͑̋Õ͓̣U͑ͦ̓͒̽ͬͪ ̥̦̪̮̥̘ͩW̠̰̭͖̯ͦ́͐I̝̠̟̲̟ͥ́L̰͓͙̞̭͖̞̓̄̄ͩ̎̄̂L̊̃́ͫ̚̚ ̢̮̭Mͮ̔̌͐ͦ̅͒ͅA̬̣̳̪̹͓ͫͣ͆̎ͩͬ̂K̻̜̥̺̫̳ͤ͐̑̆̔͒E̬͔̲ͫͪ̂̃̃͢ ̮̱̺̦͢T̺͘H̫̱̞͊͂ͩͬ̽͌̐É̳̺̙̙̤̼M̯̱̖̦ ̲̫̠̰̭̯̫͂͋̊ͯP̞ͥ̍͌ͧͧ̐A̷̰̘̠͉̝ͥ̓̉̐ͯY_

I wake up shivering. I'm still in the box. Darkness surrounds me, but I still feel the restraints around my limbs and neck. I remain in silence. I must be in storage. I feel a burning rage boil up inside of me, and I let out a huge scream. Then sit in silence again. I give up. I'm done.

* * *

**YAY! Longer chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, this story is going to be longer than In Their Eyes, so dont worry if you think i'm rushing.**

̰̹͓͓ͤ̒͒


	5. Freddy Fazbears Pizza

**Five years later.**

**May. 1979.**

I see green text appear out of the darkness.

Rebooting...

My eyes open and I'm in the warehouse. How long have I been asleep? The one thing I notice that is strange, is that the lights are on.

Is someone here with me?

I hear footsteps walking closer to my box, I go limp to not be seen alive.

A loud crunch is all I hear as the front of the box is opened, and I hear voices.

"Is this it Mr. Fazbear?"

"Yes, this is the one. The others are in similar boxes."

"I'd like you to sign here, and here."

I open my eyes slightly and see Fred signing a document with a guy in a suit. As they look back up at me I close my eyes again.

"Thank you for handing over your property Mr. Fazbear, Fazbear Entertainment will use your creations wisely. Here's your cheque. 500,000 dollars as asked."

"Thank you, I shall be on my way. I have a family to take care of."

I hear the footsteps of Mr. Fazbear walking away. The only man I cared for has been taken from me. I feel like attacking the man in front of me. But that would only get me scrapped.

More men come in and start taking me somewhere. I feel safe enough to open my eyes and I look around, I was being lain down in a truck. I look up to a summer sun, I could feel my plastic skin warming under its heat. I take a deep breath in, and out. Somehow the restraint around my neck didn't block my breathing. I sit there and embrace my freedom, for as long as I can. Once the men had brought the two other animatronics, they got into the cab and started the engine. I wonder where we are going? That man said 'Fazbear Entertainment', i've never heard of that company before. How long was I out? As we drive along, that question lingers in my mind. The trip didn't seem too long because of this, and we were at our destination in what felt like minutes. The two men step out of the cab and around to the back, they start to unload my friends first. When they are finished, they unload my box and I get a look at what looked like a restaurant. It was a large, single storey building. It had a sign at the top front over the two main double doors. It had three familiar characters, Freddy, Goldie and me. And below us, it says 'Freddy Fazbears Pizza'.

So they made a new restaurant did they? This, will be interesting.

They push me through the double doors and into the incomplete building. People are still putting up most of the decorations and there are no tables anywhere. The main stage seemed the only thing to be complete. But I don't get a good look into it. The men are stopped by the same man in a suit from earlier.

"I see you have brought my new friend."

"Yes sir, what about the new ones?"

New ones? Hmm, new animatronics. Are they the ones from my dream? Possibly.

"They are currently being set up in the parts and service room. Take my friend there for some maintanenece, i'm sure he's taken a toll from five years of neglect."

Five years...

The men start wheeling me to a corridoor on our right. At the end of it, a room marked 'Parts &amp; Service'. One of the men opens the door and the other wheels me in. I'm taken to a large room with lots of people surrounding my two friends, they didn't have their suit on most parts of their bodies, and their big metallic endo-skeleton was showing. They seemed to be fixing bits of rust on the different parts. The men continued to push me thorugh the room, and I catch sight of something different. A very tall rabbit animatronic. Bonnie. And a short, but still taller than the humans, and slightly chubby chicken. Chica. How could this be? I only dreamed of them. I'm astounded. The two men sit me next to them, they break open the rest of the box, opening the restraints and giving me the freedom to move. I shouldn't move yet though. I stay stood up, and more men and a couple women start walking over to me. They start to take off my costume. Piece by piece. Revealing my extremely thin endo-skeleton. They are shocked to see, no signs of ruin. No rust, no tears in the costume. Nothing.

"No work for this one guys." One man says cheerfully.

They start putting my suit back on and then leave to work on the other animatronics. I shut myself down to get some rest.

* * *

I wake up. It's dark. Night time. I step down from my place next to Chica, and start walking around my new home. Exploring it like a curious child. First was the main dining hall. I started to make a map in my mind. From where I was standing I was on the west side. On my left was the main stage where my friends and their new pals will be performing. On the other side of the room from me was the entrance, next to that was the toilets. On my right was an entrance to somewhere different. I walk through the doorway and I am greeted by a long hallway wih two doors on either side of it. I walk past the rooms as I walk along the hallway, giving quick glances into each room. The rooms all had two large tables with party hats lined up for the next day. Im assuming that these are party rooms. I carry on walking along the hall. I come to the end of the hall, and see two more halls on my left and right. I go right first. It was a dimly lit and eerie hallway, it didn't look like it was being used at the time. I see only one door right at the end. I walk over to it and open the door. Inside I see a small room, it looked extremeley similar to my old prize corner. It had the large present, and the various plushies, with the addition of Chica and Bonnie. I decide to come back to this room later and proceed out of the room, closing the door behind me. I walk along the hall and into the other one. It was similar to the other one, but it seemed like someone had been here recently. I see the door at the end open up, and I freeze in place. A man walks out with a dark blue uniform on, and a cap. He turns around and closes the door behind him. He takes off his cap and sighs. He wipes his forehead and turns around. He stops when he sees me. He backs up to the door, and opens it. I continue to stare at him. He closes the door as he backs up into the room. I relax. And start moving towards the door. I get to it, and knock.

"G-Go away!"

I open the door and enter the room, I see the man cowering in the corner to my right. I go over to him, and crouch down in front of him, He had his head on his knees. Silent. I tap him on the head, and he slowly looks up. What I see shocks me. It was the guy who murdered that kid. His blue suit turned purple. I back up, he continues to stare at me. A creepy not so innocent smile that stretched inhumanly ear to ear, and his pupilless eyes, my rage builds up and I reach forward to grab the man. He screams, and struggles under my grip. I put my hands around his neck and proceed to strangle him. His eyelids grew heavy, then a hand grabs hy shoulder and rips me back. I whip around with my fist ready to punch whoever was preventing me from getting my revenge. Freddy stood in front of me. I lower my fist.

"You're breaking the rules kid, don't do it again or i'll be forced to make you leave."

I turn my head around to the man, he was stood up. Shocked beyond belief. It wasn't the murderer. He was a simple security guard. I lower my head in shame.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. I just need revenge."

He still says nothing. I proceed to walk out of the room. Freddy follows me. The man still sits there. Trying to process what just happened.

I back-track to the storage area. I deactivate Freddy's free roaming and put him back in his place. Mr. Fazbear must have forgotten to switch it off.

I stand in my place, and shut myself down. I needed the rest for tomorrow.


	6. More tortured souls

**2 months later.**

I sit in my box in front of a small crowd of children. I have been giving them presents, Pizza Prezzies. That's what we call them. It's been two months since I attacked that night guard, he left the next day. Don't say I blame him. I would assume that he didn't tell that I was the one who attacked him, I'm not sure if he told anyone he was attacked. I have been keeping a close eye on the new animatronics. They have been upgraded compared to my old friends. Fitted with a special learning feature. I would assume that this uses up space in their hard drives. It's quite amazing as they can remember different childrens names using voice recognission, of course it's still new so they don't remember everyone. I could hear them finishing up one of their famous shows and then the stomp stomp of them walking around and interacting with the children. The children in front of me rush to go and talk to their animatronic friends. I am left alone. Of course I am not as popular as they are. It is late afternoon and the animatronics are to walk around till about nine this evening. I don't expect anyone else to come, so I sit down into my box, and think. I have started losing my memory of how it all started. I have started making questions for myself to think about.

What do I remember last?

What was I supposed to be doing?

Who am I?

These questions will hopefully allow me to remember important things.

I sit there, waiting for a possibility that a child would come to see. I hear nothing. And that goes on for hours.

* * *

_TUHMP_

I jolt awake, I must have dozed off. What was that noise? I open up the top of my box slightly and peek out. I see, a yellow rabbit animatronic. It looked fairly old, it had a couple rips here and there on the costume. Four children surrounded the animatronic, this animatronic had very fluid, even human like, movements. I wasn't sure about this animatronic. Not because I had never seen him before, but because it seemed to be luring these children somewhere. I slowly and quietly open the lid of my box, step out of it, and close the lid. I then proceed to follow this yellow animatronic. It went along the corridoor towards the security office. It stops in the middle of the hallway. I hear one of the children.

**CHILD:** "Where is the new arcade?"

**MAN IN SUIT:** "It's in this door here."

What door? There was no door where he stood. To my surprise he pushes hard against the wall, and a very well hidden door opens up. He keeps the door open for the children and then enters the room. The door slams shut. I feel safe enough to walk over to it. I get over there, and hear shocked gasps of children.

**CHILD:** "You're a person!"

**VOICE:** "Yes, the person who will kill you."

My metallic heart skips a beat and I try to open the door, it was blocked up from the other side. I think quickly, who could help me?

Freddy.

I sprint through the empty pizzeria, towards the storage area. I have a strange feeling overcome me, as if someone were watching me. I take no note of it and reach my hand out to Freddy, who was thankfully online. He was sat down on the floor.

"Come with me quickly!"

He grasps my hand and I lift him up, practically dragging him out of the room. We make our way throughout the pizzeria, as we make our way along the main hall. I stop suddenly. I see someone standing in front of me. He had a purple outfit on. It was him, I let go of Freddys hand and rage fills my body. he walks towards me. I had a feeling this man didn't have good intentions. Suddenly he brings out a taser gun and shoots both me and Freddy with the device. As I jitter about unable to feel my body he walks over to me.

**MURDERER:** "You know the joy of creation. Now use it."

He smiles and I blank out.

* * *

'Ugghhhh.'

I sit up and hold my head. I remember something. 'The children.'

I look around quickly, I was surrounded by four bodies. The children I tried to save. I feel rage burning up into my body and I stand up. I see three of my friends, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy. The four children all had their necks sliced open, dry blood covered their clothes. I take the body of one of the children, he had short brown hair. I go to Freddy with the child, I push him to the ground, pinning him down, I lift up his mask, and push the body of the child into the suit. Endo and all. Blood splattered across my face, but I don't stop till the body is pushed down into the suit. I sit back, breathing heavily. I felt satisfaction. I do the same to each child. Stuffing their feeble bodies into each suit. I see that there is one child left. I bring Goldie out of storage and do the same with him as I do to the others.

I stand them up in a line.

I start speaking.

"Children, hear me. You were all too young to die. I know what you're probably thinking, why have you disrespected me by pushing my body into a suit. Well I'll tell you why. Everyone deserves a second chance. And that's what it is. I am giving you a gift..."

The four animatronics lift there heads to look at me.

"The gift, of life."

The four animatronics, smile evilly.

"If it's revenge your seeking, then you'll all be happy to know. That that is what I seek aswell. We will have our revenge on that Purple man."

**CHICA:** "What will be our new names."

I look over to Chica.

"You shall be Chica."

I look at them all one at a time.

"Bonnie, Chica, Goldie and Freddy. It's time."

We all speak at the same time. Making it sound demonic.

"Time. For REVENGE."

* * *

**OOOOOH CREEPYY.**

**Ok new chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I have been getting more and more favourites, follows and reviews. This keeps me motivated guys, so keep it up.**

**I'll post the next chapter soon after this one. I hope you all got the reference from In Their Eyes. Btw IF you havent read my other story, go read it now. This one is a prequel to that story so there are references to that story. Don't know how to end this so DERP..**


	7. Storage

It has been two days since I stuffed those children, teaching the new animatronics my way of seeing the world. Police have been investigating and I have a feeling they are going to close up the pizzeria again. I am sat in storage with the others. I have been teaching them to hate the humans. And it has been going very well, they stare at any adult they encounter. But they are still child performers, so I told them that children are special. I seem to have had the best effect on Bonnie, every adult who crosses her path, she refrains herself from tearing the person apart. Good girl. I'm not sure about Chica though, she seems soft. Oh well. She still hates humans. With jaws her size she could kill anyone with one bite.

Whilst thinking to myself, someone comes into the room. The animatronics were in shutdown thankfully. I don't need them killing someone, yet. The man was followed by two police officers. And then the manager. I felt like turning on my friends and telling them to kill him. All in good time.

**OFFICER 1:** "So sir, we just need to inspect these five, then we shall be on our way."

**MANAGER:** "Mind the stench."

I did notice how much odour was being released from my friends bodies. This would surely get them shut off for good.

One of the officers walked over to us. The stench must have hit him there as he held his nose and gagged.

**OFFICER 2:** "What is that smell?! Oh my god."

**MANAGER:** "I told you sir. It's horrible. That's why we are being shutdown. Apparently it is bad hygiene."

**OFFICER 2:** "I'm sorry, but these guys have to go."

**MANAGER:** "I know, never really cared for them anyway."

**OFFICER 1:** "Ok, just need you to sign here and here."

One of the officers bringing a document and points at it.

Once again, shut down. Gives me more time to make my friends hate these horrible beings.

I watch as the officers leave the room. The manager just stares. His business has crumbled. Good.

I shut myself down and wait for us to be put into storage. Assuming that is where we would go.

* * *

I see the familiar rebooting screen, then wake up. I'm in storage. Good guess. Not.

My friends surrounded me, they seemed pretty unhappy. They were staring at the ground.

"Guys? Are you all alright?"

They look up, and their faces brighten up.

**CHICA:** "We thought something had happened to you!"

"I'm fine Chica, really I'm fine."

I stand up, my children stood up too.

"I have seen your ways, and I am grateful that you see these pathetic beings in my way. They kill eachother for more recourses and land, some kill because they are insane. Some just kill for fun."

I could see the expressions on their faces grow with anger, they knew that they were killed by a madman.

**BONNIE:** "We will kill him." Bonnie gestured snapping his neck.

"All in good time Bonnie, all in good time."

I look around, everything that had been taken with us was covered in dust.

"How long was I out for guys?"

**FREDDY:** "It's been too long for us to remember." Freddy took off his hat and dusted it.

**GOLDIE:** "Our only way of knowing how long it really has been, was to count how many Christmasses. We can hear all the music when it's being celebrated."

"Nice work Goldie. How many did you count?"

**GOLDIE:** "Three..."

"It has been over three years?"

**GOLDIE:** "That's correct father."

"I'm sorry for scaring you guys like that."

**FREDDY:** "It's ok, we knew you'd come back."

"You're right Freddy. Children, our time might seem long, but it will pass quickly. Use your shutdown mode, we will sleep our way through it."

They all sit down against a wall in a line, and shut themselves off. I then sit opposite them, I decide to watch over them. For however long it takes.

* * *

**Sorry guys, short chapter. I don't really have much to write about my characters being in a storage room, so I figured I'd skip to the next part of the story. I also feel pretty sick, so I can't deliver the quality that you are all used to. I dropped a preview for a sequel to In Their Eyes, if you haven't read In Their Eyes then be sure to do that, then read the sequel preview. It is called Purple skin, Red flesh. Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Replacements

**2 Years Later...**

The door to the warehouse opens up, and it lets light inside to the darkness.

I look up at the sound, a woman walked in. She was a little scruffy. But not much different to the different kinds of people who came in and were spooked by us. But this girl was skimming thorugh unlike the rest, she wasn't looking for anything small clearly.

Was she looking for us?

I looked forward and went limp, my children had been asleep for, two Christmasses. That is what I had counted. It has actually been only around two weeks since the last celebration took place. She had finished scanning that area for whatever she needed, and came over to the half of the warehouse where my children and I lay. She saw me first, then the others. But she didn't run, instead she brought out a walkie-talkie from her pocket and spoke into it.

**WOMAN:** "I have found them, they are in the fifth warehouse from the left."

She was looking at us, she wasn't creeped out like the rest, instead she seemed happy. She seemed nostalgic. Had she seen us before?

She walked over to Chica, and She crouched in front of her. And whispered to herself.

**WOMAN:** "It's been so long, how did you guys survive so many years of neglect?"

She reached out to stroke Chicas beak. I would've called out for her to stop, but didn't want anything to go wrong.

She lay her palm on Chica, I saw Chica open her eyes, 'This isn't going to go well.'

The woman flinched back, but instead of attacking her, Chica just stared.

**WOMAN:** "It's me Chica, do you remember me?"

I decide to intervene.

"She will remember you, don't worry about that."

The woman whips around to see me, a look of shock on her face.

**WOMAN:** "You- you can talk freely?"

"Yes, we can. I remember you, you're Claire. You were the thirteen year old who used to love Chica."

**CLAIRE:** "Yes, that's my name. And, yeah Chica was my favourite."

She smiles awkwardly.

**CHICA:** "Claire? Is that really you?"

She turns around to see Chica.

**CLAIRE:** "It's me Chica."

Chica stand up and hugs her, her poofy body engulfing the young girl.

Chica had her head over Claire's head. She was looking at me, realising that I wouldn't be terribly happy with that. But instead I looked at her calmly. She sighs in relief and pulls away from the hug.

**CLAIRE:** "I haven't hugged you for five years Chica, it still feels the same way."

Chica giggled like a little girl, she was clearly quite happy to see one of her best friends again. I decide to activate the others. First Bonnie, then Goldie, then Freddy. They all activated after a few minutes. In the meantime Chica and Claire were talking about what had happened. Bonnie was the first to become truly conscious, she saw the body of a hman, and her instincts immediately kicked in. She jumps up and tries to run past me at the young adult. I stop her, somehow. And bring her tall body down to her knees so she could see my eyes. I see Freddy and Goldie activate then, they stare at me, not knowing what I was about to do.

"Don't hurt this one Bonnie, it's Claire. Do you remember Claire?"

**BONNIE:** "I- I think so."

I look back over to Claire, she was shaken up seeing one of her friends just tried to maul her. Chica held her close and galred at Bonnie. Bonnie gestured an 'I'm sorry.' to Chica, and sits back down.

I hear footsteps outside the door.

"Positions people!"

The others hurridly sat where they were before Claire came in.

The door opened and some people came into the room.

I gestured towards my children for them to shut themselves off. They did as they were told and went limp. I did the same as to not accidentaly alert the humans.

* * *

I wake up again, I was in my present. Thank god. But where am I exactly? I peek out the present to find myself in a not so familiar room. It was very large. To my left I see loads of baloons, and a small carousel. In the middle of the room there were tables lined with party hats. BUt was shocked me wass what lay across from me.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. But they were not like I remembered them. Bonnie, was a light blue colour and she was much shorter. She also had makeup on her face. Next to her was Freddy, but he was fat. Very fat. And his face looked freakishly squished inwards, like someone had hit him with a sledgehammer. Chica was the most shocking. She was very thin with wide hips, big legs and a large breastplate. These weren't my friends. They can't be. They even had pink cheeks. I decide to explore this fascinatingly new place. I turn left and see a room marked, 'Kid's Cove'. I looked inside, and saw a new white animatronic. It resembled a fox. It stood with it's head facing down like the other ones. I exit the room, and walk towards the main stage. I see a door way to my left. I walked along this hallway. On my right were two doors, one for both genders. Must be toilets. I carried on and came across a door, 'Parts &amp; Service' I decide to check that one out later. I walk along a hallway to my left and either side of me were four rooms, they were marked 'Party Room 1-4'. They were all similar. Except the two ones at the end of the halls had vents in the corner of the room. I exit the room and look right to see a blacked out room. I walk into it, it looked like a security office. A fan, a state of the art tablet, and a desk where these two items lay. I inspect the talet, it looked as if it had cameras for different areas. I clicked different cameras. Each room was empty. Until I came across Cam 08. I tapped on it, and I saw my friends. Bonnie, Chica, Goldie, and Freddy. I dropped the tablet onto the desk and rushed into the room. I opened the door, ad my children looked up at me. They were awake thankfully. They all came up to me, and hugged me.

"What have they done to us?"

"Why would they do this?"

"Were we not good enough for them?"

I was overloaded with questions I could not answer.

"GUYS!"

They fall silent.

"I'm not sure what's going on here. But i'll get to the bottom of it."

**FREDDY:** "Be careful."

"I will Freddy."


	9. Relax child

I walk out of the room, taking my children's word to be careful. I go along to the main stage once again, to inspect these new animatronics. I walk along the hallway and into the main area, I stop at the entrance to the room, and notice one is missing. Bonnie. I search the room frantically for the new animatronic. I don't see it anywhere. I search Kid's Cove aswell, but find only the white animatronic. I leave the room quickly to check for it in the party rooms. I find the new Bonnie staring into space in party room 3. I look up to where he was looking, and Isee a camera, it looked like a security camera. But it was moving. Was someone watching us? I hear heavy footsteps outside, I leave the room to investigate, and I see the new Chica. She was missing her beak and her eyes. She held a cupcake in her left hand and stared at the end of the hallway. A light from theend of the hall flickers, and then I hear a small squeak of fear come from the office where Chica stared. I decide to investigate. But can't as I hear the front door open. I run into party room 3. And hide there, not wanting to be seen. A man walks past Chica as if he didn't see her, and walks towards the office. I hear a sigh of relief and some chatter between two people. Did they hire a night guard to watch us or something? They tak for a couple minutes, only making out the moments where one of them seemed distressed.

**GUARD:** "Those things were trying to kill me!"

**MAN:** "Calm down Rick. I think you're just over reacting, yes they walk around, but they shouldn't be trying to get into your office."

So, someone finally figured out how bad I can really get.

The two walk past the door, Chica had returned to her place on stage, as did Bonnie. I hear one of the men saying goodbye to the other, and I make my decision to move. I exit the room and sneak along the hallway into the Parts &amp; Service room. My children were in there waiting for me.

**GOLDIE: **"What happened?"

"Not alot Goldie, I think that these new animatronics are attracted towards the sound of the office. And there is a new night guard."

**FREDDY:** "What is he doing here?"

"I, think he is here to watch over us Freddy. Were you guys moving whilst I was gone."

**GOLDIE:** "Not much, Bonnie moved a little and so did Chica and Freddy, but I stayed in the corner of the room."

"Ok. For now I want you all to stay here during the night."

They nod at me, and I make my way out of the room, I check the coast is clear and move along the corridor to the main entrance. From there I walk through the main area quickly and step into my open box, closing the lid behind me. I assumed that my friends were not to be performing throughout the day, so I could rest easy about them attacking anyone till night. I didn't feel like performing today, so I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a marker pen on the desk to my right. I wrote a short notice on it.

'Out of order for now. Sorry!'

I take the note to my box and close the lid again.

I proceed to pulling and tearing a little bit of my costume, ignoring the sharp pain it created. I then shut myself down till tonight. Waiting for Rick to return. I feel as if I could ask this man a few questions.

* * *

I wake up. Still in my box. I look at my costume to where the tears are, but they were gone. The repair men must have fixed me. Then I hear a strange winding sound. Then a sound plays. It was a tune that I was creepily used to. It soothed me. I felt relaxed, like all my troubles had blown away. My hatred turned to nothing. I felt myself drifting off. I fought against it, but gave in. My vision went blank.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I managed to get myself out of the loop hole I had created and am well on my way to releasing another chapter.**


	10. Snap

**Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. I have been caught up in planning a sequel to In Their Eyes, and school exams. Check out PizzaCatDavid's series called Interview of a Night Guard, it does contain Lemon, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Ok on with the story**

* * *

I wake up, I couldn't hear the music anymore. I couldn't hear my calm. I couldn't, I, I will kill them.

I raise out of my box, and step out of it. I stare at the security camera for a moment. I knew someone was here, I start running towards the office. Passing Bonnie, then Chica. They call for me but I ignore them, I look into the office from the opposite end of the hall. I start walking towards the office, slowly turning into a run, then a tracked my target, I could see that damn human. As I entered the office I jumped and screamed, slamming into the woman in front of me.

She screams as I pile into her, knocking her breath away. I look her in the eye, all I saw was terror. It was Claire. She was the night guard? I stared at her for a while, still holding her to the floor. I stood up, realising what I was doing to my friend. I stood away from her and she crawled into the corner of the room. She was breathing heavily, still staring at me. I felt guilt build up inside me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me Claire. Forgive me please."

She just remained silent, saying not a word. I knew she didn't accept my apology, I made my out of the room and she burst out crying. I passed Chica on my way out. She grabbed my shoulder. I turn around to look her in the eye.

**CHICA:** "Did you get that pesky human?"

"It was Claire..."

Chica just stared at me. She was shocked.

**CHICA:** "I swear if you hurt her you son of a bitch."

I snapped.

I clenched my fist and punched Chica hard across the face, knocking her to the ground. I hear a loud snap sound. Chica screams in pain as she hits the floor.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WHORE!"

She rolls over holding her jaw. I saw the damage I had done. Her large jaw was made even larger, I had broken it. Revealing the creepy endoskeleton teeth. I just stared at her. The other three came running out. Shouting to Chica what was wrong.

They all stared at me, I was standing oppressively over Chica, who held her mouth. She was still in pain, but wasn't crying anymore. I run past the animatronics pushing them out of the way as my guilt rises again. I jump into my box and close the lid. I wasn't intending to show my face for a while.

* * *

I spent two days on my box. I had heard that Claire had quit the night guard shift. I didn't think she'd intend on coming back for a while. Yesterday I heard Bonnie fall over onto something hard, and a very freaky ripping sound, then a glitched scream. I didn't bother getting out to help as the others rushed to her aid.

Today I decided to visit my children again. And apologise to Chica.

I got out of my box, and closed the lid behind me.

**VOICE:** "Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up."

I whip around to see the three new animatronics staring at me.

How? What happened whilst I was out? We're more children murdered, and did my friends stuff them into the suits?

"How? how are you alive?"

**TOY BONNIE:** "Simple, you're stupid children decided, to stuff us. We were kids once too. It's been three days since we were murdered."

"Would you like to repeat that?"

I walked over to Toy Bonnie threateningly. I was just shorter than Bonnie, so I was actually pretty intidimadating. He didn't seem scared though, he didn't seem to have a care in the damn world.

**TOY BONNIE:** "I said, you're STUPID children-"

I interrupted him with a punch to the face, Chica, and Freddy flinched, as Bonnie stepped back. Holding his face.

**TOY BONNIE:** "Fuck you."

"Still got some fight in ya hmm? Don't fucking test me."

He remained silent, I looked at the others, they just nodded in agreement.

"What the hell is going on here?"

I turn around to the entrance to kids cove, it was the Fox animatronic. As soon as she saw me, she backed into the cove, saying nothing. I looked back over to the animatronics.

"Calling you guys by the same names as my children is going to confuse us. I recommend we give you nicknames."

**TOY FREDDY:** "Do we get to choose?"

"I guess yeah."

**TOY CHICA:** "I'll be Chico."

**TOY FREDDY:** "Fred."

**TOY BONNIE:** "Bonn."

"That sorts it. From now on you will refer to me as the Puppet."

They nod. I leave them be to check up on my children. Only when I opened the door to Parts &amp; Service, did I really see the damage I had caused. China's jaw was covered in her black blood. She looked very unhappy with her condition. Bonnie, oh my god, her face was gone. It was just wires and teeth. Her eyes were visible but they were, red.

They look up to me as I enter the room.

**FREDDY:** "You are not welcome here Puppet. Do you see what pain you have caused to Chica."

"Yes, I see. And I came to apologise. I should not have punched you. It was a terrible thing to do."

They all nod in agreement.

"You found more dead children?"

**GOLDIE:** "Yes, he came back."

**CHICA:** "We tried to stop him, but it was too late. No one seemed to have noticed, which was the strange thing."

"That is very confusing. Hopefully we won't be shut down. Oh and Freddy, I need to talk."

Freddy looks up at me, then the others, they nod and he follows me out of the room.

I stop outside the office. And turn around to face Freddy.

"I'm sure you are aware that we want revenge, well I have been coming up with a plan. We can stop these humans once and for all."

**FREDDY:** "What are you playing at puppet?"

"We kill the human race."

Freddy just stares blankly at me.

"We kill them, then no more problem."

**FREDDY:** "You are insane."

"Don't talk to me like that Fazbear. You know your place."

He sighs.

"We will discuss this another time. You are dismissed."

He walk back to the Parts &amp; Service, and closes the door behind him.

I knew he wouldn't like my plan, but he'll get over it. I know he wants revenge, and that is what he will get.


	11. My favourite child

Police have been investigating like crazy recently, and it isn't looking good for the company. Not that I could care less though.

I have been sat in my box the whole day, as the place has been under hectic investigation. Not letting anyone in or out, or anything. The police have also discovered what they think is a glitch, the animatronics have been talking around them. I have a feeling Freddy has told them about my plan, and instead want to interact with the humans. The toy versions of course, didn't really care. They were new, so they may have been expected to talk. The new animatronic came in today, and she was hiding. Too shy. She was a fox, or a vixen. That's what the humans called her. No name yet.

A new night guard came in too. Hid name was Jeremy I think.

The police are in the room talking to the animatronics about what happened, they were getting distracted on who they really wanted to ask questions.

Then I heard Goldie.

**GOLDIE:** "What the hell is going on in here!"

**OFFICER:** "Police you're under arrest! Get down on the ground and take off the suit!"

What were they doing.

**GOLDIE:** "What do you mean! What have I done!"

**OFFICER:** "GET DOWN ON THE DAMN GROUND!"

Goldie says nothing as I peer through the gap between my box lid. He lay face down to the ground with his hands behind his head.

**OFFICER:** "Now the suit, take it off." Goldie pulls his mask off with his right hand revealing his metal endo head.

**OFFICER 2:** "What the hell? It's a robot!"

**OFFICER 3:** "Mr. Halbano, did this animatronic glitch?"

Mr. Halbano must be the new manager that I never met.

**MR HALBANO:** "That maybe so."

**OFFICER 2:** "You need to scrap it."

**MR HALBANO:** "I couldn't possibly-"

**OFFICER 2:** "Sir, what if it happens again? You can never be sure!"

Goldie tilts his head up and looks at Mr. Halbano, he just looks away.

**MR HALBANO:** "Yes, take him to the scrapyard."

**GOLDIE:** "SIR, YOU CAN'T LET THEM DO THIS TO ME!"

**MR HALBANO:** "It's for the greater good Goldie."

**GOLDIE:** "Freddy say something! Tell them it wasn't me!"

**FREDDY:** "Sir, it wasnt Goldie. Someone shot us, he must have taken Goldies suit and pretended to be him!"

**MR HALBANO:** "I'm not taking that risk."

The police cuff Goldie, he wasnt as strong as the others so he couldnt break them. They lift him up. And start to pull him to the entrance of the pizzeria. I could see the black oily tears in his eyes.

**GOLDIE:** "No! NO! PLEASE NO! I'll - I'LL GET MY REVENGE ONE DAY! JUST YOU WAIT!"

Goldies shouts die down as he is taken to the back of a police car.

The rest of the officers start to clean up the room.

**FREDDY:** "I can't believe you did that sir."

Mr. Halbano says nothing and walks back to his office.

Both Chicas start sobbing, and the Bonnies just look at the floor, I'm surprised that Bonn felt affliction for Goldie. Freddy Just stares forwards. Toy Freddy puts his arm on Freddy.

**FRED:** "It's done Freddy, I'm sorry you need to-"

**FREDDY:** "NO FREDDY. He, he didnt deserve it."

I watch as my friends went back to the storage room and the toy ones stayed put. The police had left. All was quiet.

* * *

**11:50 am: Jeremy's 6th night.**

I sit in my box as I wait for the door to open. I have been thinking about my actions. Or the fact that I had not taken action. I didn't try to help my favourite child. And now he was gone. I was unrelenting tonight. I wasn't going to hold back from inflicting pain to any human I find. And tonight. I was going to kill my first victim.

The door opens. And I hear footsteps. He was here. But he wasn't ready for me. The music box came on. But my rage enabled me to resist it. This was going to be hell for him. As he settles down I sneak to the Parts &amp; Service room. I see my friends. They were distraught. And I knew how to enlighten them.

"Children, the guard is here."

**BONNIE:** "So what. What interest are we to have in him apart from scaring him to death."

"Killing him. Getting revenge. He is human. He must die."

**CHICA:** "I'm not going to kill Puppet!"

Chica stands up.

"How, dare you disobey me. Now get out there, and KILL THAT FUCKING HUMAN!"

They all flinched at my rage, and immediately stood up. They ran out of the room, and started their routines. I could see the other animatronics were gone from the stage too. Then it hit me. Where was the new one? I searched the main stage to find her. I then searched the hallway and the party rooms. Finally ending up to the female toilets. I didn't feel strange for entering them. And there she was. sat in the corner with her head on her knees. She was short, very short. She had a large jaw lined with sharp teeth and a crystal white body.

"Stand up."

She looks up to see me.

"I said, stand. Up."

She considered my message immediately, and stood up straight. As to not look scared. I could see right through her though.

"There is a human in this building. You will kill him."

**ANIMATRONIC:** "W-Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just kill it."

She dared not test me and ran past me out of the room.

Finally, they were under my control. I heard a scream, then something tumbling over. I ran to the office to see that the new animatronic had gotten into the office, an she was standing in front of a cowering figure on the floor.

"Well done. You have my respect."

The others walked in behind me.

"Now move."

She stood between me and the human on the floor.

**ANIMATRONIC:** "What are you going to do to him?"

"Are you questioning me?"

**ANIMATRONIC** "Yes. I am."

I lifted up my right arm and swiped her across he face. She screamed in pain, falling to her knees holding her face. Black blood leaking from her hands. I lifted her up by her neck and brought her eye level with me, she chocked and gagged, pain could be seen in her eyes. She had three deep cuts on the right side of her face and her eye was drained of the normal golden yellow. I stared at her.

"Let this be a lesson to you. All of you."

I threw her hard against the wall with a slam and a crack. And she fell to the ground. She barely moved. I stared at the human in front of me. But he wasn't looking at nay of us. Instead he was stared at the wall to my right. He was faint. Like he was seeing a ghost. I turned around to look.

It was Goldie.

"Goldie?"

He looks at me.

**GOLDIE:** "You were right. Humans are evil. They must all die."

He then walks over to the man on the floor. Goldie picks him up, and throws him against the wall. Goldie then picks him up again. Jeremy's body was covered in blood, and some of his bones were broken and sticking out of his skin like a tree branch. I looked on, amazed at Goldie's doing. Goldie then grabs Jeremy's head and yanks it. He screams in pain then falls silent as his head comes out of his body with his spine. Blood sprayed everywhere, out of the head and the body. Jeremy was no more. I turn to look at my friends. My children were in horror. The toy animatronics had blank expressions on their faces. They clearly didn't know what to say. I turned around again to meet face to face with Goldie. He was staring right at me.

**GOLDIE:** "I will serve you Puppet. From now onwards."

He then disappears.

I stand still.

I was ecstatic that my favourite was back. And he was just like me.

I felt, great.


	12. The Bite of '87

**Water ****splashed on us, all I felt was a numbing pain...**

* * *

Shutdown. The place has been shutdown. Again. I'm not surprised that they just left us here, to rot. Rot away like plastic and metal should be left. They took my children. Heck, I don't even care about that. All I want to do now is think. Think about how I could pssibly pull off my plan. None of us have the power to do so. Until today, I had an idea.

I was sat in my box. Thinking. An idea popped in my head. I always remembered these stories about us being possessed. So I'll use this to my advantage.

'Goldie, I know you can hear my thoughts. Listen to me.'

**GOLDIE:** 'I'm listening.'

'I need you to possess the animatronics. Start draining their power and feeding it to me. You can take some of it. But feed most of it to me. Keep them alive, their cores will replenish and allow us to take more power.'

**GOLDIE:** 'Ok, I'll do that now.'

I raise out of my box and look over to the four animatronics who were sat on the stage waiting for my instructions.

"All of you stand up."

They stand. And stare at me.

**BONN:** "What are you going to do Puppet?"

"You don't have to worry about that."

I smiled evilly as the animatronics started twitching. Their coloured eyes darkened and turned black. They started letting out screams of a struggle, they were not going to win. They fell to the floor, one by one. They lay there, twitching. Bonn, Chico and Fred stopped twitching, and stood up. Their eyes were black as night, with tiny white pupils. But the new one just lay their, her slim white body still twitching slightly. I went over to her, and picked her up. She was struggling still. She wasn't letting the power overcome her. But I could tell it was painul for her. Good. I let go of her and she falls to the ground. She was getting weak, and her struggle was becoming futile.

"What is taking so long Goldie."

**GODLIE:** 'She is stronger than I thought. I need you to help.'

"Gladly."

I pick her up again, she looked straight at me. She was terrified and in pain. I start tearing her costume to pieces, black blood and pieces of plastic being thrown around. She whined in pain. I then started yanking her right arm off, twisting it and pulling. Wires fizzing, metal snapping. Blood everywhere. She screamed, her voice box slightly glitching. But yet she resisted, I started pulling off her other arm. She barely squeaked, her pain must have been unbearable. Her arm came off, and she just stared forward. Into my eyes. Her eyes blacked out. And she went limp. Her wheezing breaths the only indication she was alive. She was possessed. Finally.

"Put her back together. Pull her apart more first if you wish."

The three animatronics dragged her away to kids cove. I sat their and listened to the sound of more snapping metal. But no screams. Makes it so much less satisfying in my opinion.

Now I wait. Wait for the opportunity to strike, wait for my power to grow. It will take time. But my revenge will come finally. Soon.

* * *

**5 Years Later.**

Power, so much power. It feels amazing, like being human again. Until today, I have been feeling a top the world.

Until news came in from Goldie, about my children.

I was sat in the office, curiously checking the cameras. I was always wondering what it was like to be the security guard.

**GOLDIE:** 'I have news Puppet.'

"What is it Goldie."

**GOLDIE:** 'Fazbear Entertainment has opened a new restaurant.'

"WHAT."

I stood up, throwing the tablet to the ground.

**GOLDIE:** 'They are using the old ones.'

"Those fucking traitors. I'll make them pay. Not yet though. My power is not strong enough."

**GOLDIE:** 'I would check on the others.'

I walk towards the main dining area. I enter the room to see the new animatronic, well she wasn't really new anymore. I named her Mangle. Completely suited her.

"So, how are you today?"

She says nothing, just staring at me from the ground. Her body was completely destroyed, torn up by the other animatonics.

"Need any help?" I sniggered.

**MANGLE:** "No, I don't."

She starts crawling towards Kid's Cove.

**GOLDIE:** 'I have some information for you Puppet.'

"What is it."

**GOLDIE:** 'The animatronics are still trying to kill. I'm not sure why. A new guard came in today. His name is Mike. He's going to die.'

"Good, one less human is still a push forward."

**GOLDIE:** 'He's spending his first night there right now, and he's actually fending them off quite well. He will get caught eventually.'

* * *

**4 days later.**

I was sat in my box, listening to the conversations of the animatronics. They were not really possessed anymore, instead I allowed them some freedom. After all, I still care.

**GOLDIE:** 'News Puppet.'

I shifted in my place and listened to Goldie.

"What is it."

**GOLDIE:** 'Mike has been caught.'

"Hah, I knew it."

**GOLDIE:** 'But, he has come back to life in a fox animatronic suit.'

I shifted again uncomfortably.

"Another one hmm?"

**GOLDIE:** 'Yes, it happened about half an hour ago. Bonnie caught him.'

"He won't be any trouble."

I wasn't so sure.

**GOLDIE:** 'Don't get too cocky Puppet, this one seems different.'

"In what way?"

**GOLDIE:** 'He just, acts differentely. I'll continue to obeserve him.'

"Come back with more information about him later."

**GOLDIE:** 'I will.'

And with that I was left in silence once more. No chatter from the animatronics either. We continue to rot.

* * *

**4 weeks later.**

I sat down next to Fred. He sat in silence for a moment.

**FRED:** "What's wrong?"

I looked at Fred, I wasn't normally like this so I'm not surprised that he's worried.

"I'm not sure Fred, Goldie hasn't said anything for a while. I'm worried something has happened to him. The last time he was here was four weeks ago, it's the 13th today."

He looked away, We sat in silence for a moment.

**FRED:** "I wouldn't worry about him Puppet. After all, it's Goldie we are talking about here."

I heard a voice.

**GOLDIE:** 'I'm back.'

"Oh my god, Goldie! Where have you been?"

**FRED:** "Can you hear him?"

I nodded at Fred.

**GOLDIE:** 'I have been dealing with Mike, or Foxy, as he is known as now. He will be no more soon.'

Dealt with?

"What did you do?"

**GOLDIE:** 'I made him bite someone.'

"You made him bite a customer?"

**GOLDIE:** 'That's right, he is going to be scrapped.'

I stood up, and started walking off. Leaving Fred alone for now.

"This is great news Goldie, you have surpassed your self as usual."

**GOLDIE:** 'Thank you Puppet.'

Silence.

* * *

**Sorry for a boring chapter guys, I coulldn't really thiink of what to write about y'know.v. What would bee interesting about animatronics just sitting around ddoing nothiing for 5 yeears. Yeah you get the memo. Tearrs will havee around 2 to 3 more chappters, yees I said it waas going to be longer tthan In Their Eyes, but this isn't really a main story. Just a prequel to know the events of The Puppet. I am currently working on a story known as Purple Skin, Red Flesh, check out the preview that I dropped a couple weeks back. The first chapter of that story will be uploaded maybe a few days after the final chapter of Tears. I have an interesting ending to Tears, I hope you guys will like it. **

**He has powers...**


	13. Meeting The One Responsible

**Powers that none of us can explain, not even me...**

* * *

**GOLDIE:** 'He is coming.'

"What do you mean Goldie?"

**GOLDIE: **'Foxy has found his way to the restaurant.'

I shifted in my spot where I stood, I had lined the animatronics up and I was giving them a lecture about how they need to stop being weaklings. I don't even care about Mangle, she can sit there and rot for all I care. She couldn't do anything. Could she?

"Let him come, where is he now."

**GOLDIE: **'Right outside.'

I heard the door open, I whispered to the animatronics to be quiet. Then hid behind the curtain on the stage.

A short figure walks in, he was just like Mangle, before I happily wrecked her.

Goldie must be talking to him mentally.

I grabbed a piece of glass from behind me then came from my hiding spot and stood in front of the animatronics. I smashed the glass on the ground and he spun around to face me, he was scared. I could tell, but he tried to not make it obvious.

**GOLDIE: **'He is trying to help the humans, kill him.'

I listened to Goldie, and raised my hand to point at the short red animatronic.

"Kill him."

**BONN, CHICO AND FRED:** "Yessss masteerr."

They started making their way over to Foxy, I watched, waiting. He lifted his fist and hook close to his face. Fred swung a punch toward Foxy, Foxy ducked underneath it and pushed Fred into Bonn.

**BONN:** "YOU STUPID IDIOT FREDDY!"

I laughed inside, this was very entertaining.

Chico then goes for Foxy, she swings at Foxy's face, catching it and pushing Foxy to his knees.

**CHICO:** "Huh, you looked a lot tougher than you are. Weakling."

**FOXY:** "I'm just getting warmed up, duck."

I could see Chico's rage boil up inside her, she raised her fists and took another swing, Foxy backed up. And another, Foxy backs up again. Two more swings, Foxy dodges them all. Chico stops to take a breather, she didn't have a lot of stamina I could tell.

I could see Fred getting ready to punch Foxy.

**FOXY:** "Chica! You need to stop this! You're being controlled by that thing! You need to-"

Fred punches Foxy hard in the face, Foxy falls over and lands hard on the ground. I could see Fred with delight in his eyes. He was having fun.

"I wouldn't bother! They have been under my control for decades!

He looks over to me, terror in his eyes.

**FOXY:** "Wh-Who are you. What are you!"

"I'm the thing that's going to destroy humanity. They were always so weak, and they killed each other without remorse. It happened to me. None of you know how much this race is affecting itself. So I'm going to wipe it out, with the help of these four."

**FOXY:** "There are only three here, unless you're counting Golden Freddy."

"Golden Freddy is merely a ghost, but the fourth is your counterpart."

The three animatronics grab Foxy by surprise and stretch him out, stopping him from struggling. I could see he still resisted.

I hear clanking and I look left to see Mangle, what was she doing here? It goes over to Foxy and coils around his chest. The three animatronics let go of Foxy and Mangle starts to squeeze Foxy with huge pressure.

She was helping me, stupid bitch finally got some sense.

Foxy was struggling for breath. I hope Mangle makes it slow.

He just drops. He must be unconscious now.

"Mangle, you have earned some respect. Take him away. I'll do my job later."

Mangle nods to me and she drags the limp body of Foxy away with her to Kid's Cove.

No one can stop me now.

* * *

**3 Hours later.**

"Bonn."

**BONN:** "Yes Puppet."

"Check up on them. I have a feeling Mangle is playing pretend."

**BONN:** "Ok."

Bonn makes his way over to Kid's Cove, I make my way over to the main hallway to juts think about when I will execute my plan.

I sit down against the wall, and lay my head against it too. I sigh. My life is a shithole. I close my eyes and doze off.

* * *

I'm awoken by the chatter of Chico and Fred, they were making their way to the party rooms. Hmm.

I stand up and enter the main dining area. And well well well. I see Mangle, and Foxy. Foxy had Bonn draped over his shoulders.

"You're not going anywhere."

They whip around and stare at me.

"What have you done to my precious Bonnie hmm?"

**MANGLE:** "You never cared about us! All you want is revenge!"

"I'm hurt by you saying this, of course I cared about you."

I click my fingers, and Bonn comes alive. Foxy reacts quickly and throws Bonn to the ground. Bonn stands up and dusts himself off. I walk over to Bonn and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Did they hurt you my friend?"

**BONN:** "No. But I still want them dead. Both that asshole Fox and the traitorous BITCH!"

Bonnie lunges forwards, Foxy runs lifts his hand up and punches Bonn hard into the chest, throwing him to the ground. He coughs up some oil which splatters on his face.

**FOXY:** "FOXANNE RUN! ILL CATCH UP!"

She does as Foxy says and crawls as fast as she could out of the building.

Bonnie grabs Foxy's foot and twists it, sending him to the floor, Foxy lay on his back. He groan in pain. Bonnie stands up and proceeds to repeatedly slam his foot into Foxy's chest. He coughs up oil with every stomp. Bonn stops. Foxy lays there, trying to catch his breath.

**BONN:** "Had enough Fox? Chica was right you are a weakling!"

Bonn lifts up his foot again, Foxy rolls out of the way and Bonn slams his foot into the floor. His foot cracking the tiling. Foxy stands up quickly and throws a massive punch to the side of Bonn's jaw. Cracking his mask on the left side of his face. Bonn holds his face screaming in pain. He falls to the ground still holding his face.

Chico and Fred run into the room from the main hallway.

**FRED:** "What the hell is going on in here!"

**CHICO:** "Oh my god Bonnie!"

**FRED:** "You'll pay for this Fox!"

Fred starts walking over to Foxy.

Foxy bolts for the double doors, and slams though them.

Fred continued to shout threats at Foxy as his footsteps grew quieter.

My rage boiled up.

Foxy is going to die.

* * *

**"Who are you?"**

**"Who am I?"**

**"What am I?"**

**"Could I be a glitch?"**

**"Maybe a figment of your imagination..."**

**"Or am I simply a monster that dwells in the SHADOWs..."**

**"Something as old as time, something even older than FredBBears."**

**"Soomethinog more black thannn DEATH."**

**"Am II perhaps thee reason you all exist today..."**

**"Find me, when you wake up..."**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"Be careful Foxy."**

**I turn around to see my friend. I tried my hardest not to blush from her remark, as I knew she really did care for me.**

**"I will, Foxanne."**


	14. Fr- freeeeeeeeeeeed-d-doooommmmmmmmmmmmm

**There is probably only one more chapter to go after this. I have an interesting ending in mind, and I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Goldie, I need you to try something."

**GOLDIE:** 'What is it Puppet.'

"Try to confront Foxy, with your powers. Maybe you can deal with him personally."

**GOLDIE: **I'll kill that stupid Fox and his girlfriend.'

"Good, do it as soon as possible, he's a nuisance."

**GOLDIE: **'Yes master, I will get to work now.'

I remain in wait for Goldie to return.

* * *

**GOLDIE: **'He's gone master, he was on a plane and I crashed it into the ground.'

"That's one way to deal with a pesky nuisance, good work Golden Freddy. Now our invasion will begin, first New York then the US, then the world."

I make my way to the main stage, where the animatronics sat. They were waiting for my return as they new I had something important to say.

"Get ready children."

Bonnie's ears perk up, and the trio look over to me.

**FRED:** "Ready for what, Puppet?"

"Ready for total domination."

They smiled evilly.

"Goldie, stop most of power flow. Make them stronger."

I see the animatronics start twitching slightly, more energy has just flowed into them. The trio have more than they did for 5 years.

Then I heard a faint scream. Then I recognised it. It was Chico's scream. Then I heard Bonn's scream, and Fred's too. The screaming started getting slightly louder. Their souls were coming back. I had to do this quickly.

"Let's go. Finally, after all these years... we have our revenge. And my god, it is SWEET."

We make our way out of the double doors, and out of the dastardly pizzeria which was supposed to be our tomb. I decided the best thing to do was knock the damn thing down. I focused my mind on the building, held my arm out, pulled back my fist and pushed forward hard, the entire pizzeria is ripped away from the foundation. Throwing brick, glass, paint and everything inside everywhere. I lowered my arm and turned around to see my puppets in awe.

"There will be much more of this, and you will all help me."

They smiled wickedly. The constant screams could still be heard in the back of my mind. But I pushed them aside, and focused on my objective.

We started walking, making our way West. Towards the pizzeria. Police sirens could be heard, they got louder and louder, until three turned around the corner at the end of the street. They rushed towards us, but screeched to a stop. The cars had four policemen in them, and all 12 jumped out of cars and brought out pistols, they were trained on us.

**OFFICERS:** "Stop right there! Take off the suits, and put your hands in the air!"

I continued walking towards the police block. I could see their fear, fear of the unknown growing.

**OFFICERS:** "STOP OR WE WILL SHOOT!"

I stopped.

**OFFICERS:** "Now hands in the air!"

I lifted my hands above my head, I smirked, then lunged down with my hands, the police cars in front of me were crushed, along with the people. Blood was all over the floor, spilt guts were everywhere too. It felt good to kill the not so innocent.

We carried on walking, making our way to California.

* * *

**6 hours later...**

We had just entered Columbus, and my rein of terror could be seen. Helicopters with camera crews flew around us. At too much of a distance for me to strike down. The police had stopped trying to engage us, and instead SWAT teams came. Three large trucks could be seen at the end of our street. They set up machine guns and small teams of three people, each with assault rifles. I gave no remorse and threw the heavy trucks away effortlessly, the people were thrown against a nearby wall with the trucks crushing a few of them. I started to advance again, then I heard something. Crying, it wasn't old. It was young. Very young. I look to my right, there sat a woman with a baby clenched in her arms. I walked over to them, the woman saw me.

**WOMAN:** "NO PLEASE! GO AWAY!"

I stopped right in front of her. I went onto one knee, and looked at the child. It stopped crying and just stared at me.

"Don't worry kid, you'll live a good life in this hell hole, I'll be back one day to take you from it."

I stand up and continue along my same path. She must have been petrified. I heard some steps, running away behind us. It must be the woman running for her life.

We continue along over a small hill, I made my way over the hill. Then something caught my eye. A group of multicoloured figures.

No.

It can't be them.

**FOXY:** "You need to stop this!"

I laughed.

"You still don't get it do you? Humans. Are. Evil. And they must be wiped from the face of this planet."

**FOXY:** "Not all humans are evil! Some are good, some are caring."

"THE ONE MAN WHO CARED ABOUT ME, BETRAYED ME. They all did."

**FOXY:** "It doesn't mean you should punish everyone for a single mans actions."

"Enough talk, bring me their heads."

I point towards them.

The three possessed animatronics start to walk towards the group, they stand out in front of Foxy and Mangle. In a defensive stance. The charge towards us, we do the same.

We each go for our counterparts, Chica Vs Chica, Bonnie Vs Bonnie, Freddy Vs Freddy. Mangle and Foxy go for me. We engage in combat, I attack first and push them down to the ground. This was going to be easy. Foxy stands up quickly and swings his sharp hook at me, I simply step back and swing a fast punch to Foxy's jaw, knocking him sideways. Mangle stands up again and pounces onto me, I wasn't expecting the attack and we tumble over. I push Mangle off of me, but don't see Foxy rushing me. He slams his hook into me, sharp end first, I let out a scream of pain that was distorted and glitchy. I rip the hook out of my chest, leaving a gaping hole, and slam Foxy in the stomach, making him fall over.

"Too easy."

Foxy stands and says nothing. With Foxanne by his side they charge me again, Foxy swings at my face, I duck down to avoid it then realise it is a fakie then Foxanne punches me in the stomach, I wince in pain, Foxy slams his fist into my chest, making me fall over backwards onto the ground.

**FOXY:** "Had enough?"

I roll backwards out of their way and stand up again, I look over to his possessed animatronics, they were losing their battles. I was very unsure about this.

**FOXY:** "Your guys are losing puppet, face it you've lost."

"NEVER!"

I pull my arms towards my chest and throw them out to my side, this action releases a massive shockwave, sending all the animatronics flying to the ground, some fifty feet away. Foxy groans and lifts up his head, next to him lay Mangle. She didn't move. Her white mask was cracked through the middle and one of her eyes was missing. He sits up and sees all the others in a similar state to her. Except me.

I walk towards him, he tries to crawl away but I slam one of my sharp feet into his back, piercing the plastic, and going through his endoskeleton. He screams in pain, and lays there. I grab Foxy's shoulder and roll him over, I sit him against a nearby street lamp.

"I want you to see this."

I could see he clearly was uncomfortable with my tone of voice. I grab Mangle by the neck. She had regained conciousness but was too weak to struggle as I lift her up with ease. I drag her legs across the floor, as she chockes and coughs. I lift Mangle in front of Foxy, in a mocking way.

"So, you befriended this heap of scrap. She seems to be quite new now doesn't she."

**FOXY:** (WEAKLY) "Leave her alone puppet, I'm the one you want."

"Ill deal with you in good time Foxy, all your other friends are dead. Even if my possessed animatronics are too, it matters not. I have enough power to level an entire city. So, what do you have to say? Any last words?"

**MANGLE:** "I'm sorry Foxy."

"Is that all? Wow, so weak."

**FOXY:** "Stay strong Foxanne, you'll be fine."

Foxanne hmm? Guess she never do really like the name Mangle anyway.

"Oh no she won't." I interrupt as I rip of Foxannes limbs, one by one. Each time she let out a blood curdling scream. She was reduced to a body with no arms or legs. She hung there weakly, still in my grasp.

"She was a good friend to you Foxy, but she was weak. Like the rest of you."

A gunshot is heard from my right, I look over to two police men holding assault rifles, they started firing rounds into my body. I flinches at every shot that enters my body, I throw Foxanne to the ground. One of the bullets enters my mask cracking it, my rage grows and I throw the two police men to the ground. I holds my mask in pain.

**FOXY:** "Hey puppet!"

I turn over to where Foxy was laying, he was stood up.I wasn't ready as Foxy pounces on top of me and raises hist fist. He throws a huge punch to my mask shattering it to pieces. I scream again. But my voice, and vision slowly dies down. Until finally. Silence. My body explodes into dust, I could feel my child body again, it felt amazing. I stood in the dust and Foxy notices my figure, I whisper to him.

"Thank you."

* * *

**I jerk up with a scream. i see my friend sat in front of me.**

**Was it, a dream?**

**They look over to me, they seemed a little shaken up as I was.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"I never meant harm."**

**"I already forgive you."**


	15. You Will No Longer Shed Tears

"Let me out!"

I slam my fists against the door that kept me exiting the cold room in which I was trapped.

"You should remain fucking silent, I don't care if you just told us your whole story and then said sorry! You killed so many innocent lives!"

I just stood there, silent. I sat down against the wall at the back of the room.

I put my head on my knees and sat in silence.

I heard chatter outside, but just ignored it. They were never going to let me out.

The door opened.

I look up to see an adult. He had a security outfit on. Who is this?

He walked over to me and went onto one knee in front of me.

**MAN:** "Are you- WERE you the puppet?"

"Y-yes, I was..."

**MAN:** "I'm Foxy."

"Mike Schmidt."

**MIKE:** "How do you know my name?"

"I was watching you for the whole time you started your shift..."

**MIKE:** "Back to the point, I forgive you for what you did. I understand why too. You were just a tortured soul, I heard your entire story through the door. And I understood."

I just stared at him, he smiled. I could feel a tear, a real tear, flowing down my cheek. Mike stretched out his hand to shake. But instead I stood up and hugged him, my child body was tiny compared to his. He was surprised at first, but put his hand on my back. I burst out into tears and turned hysterical.

(THROUGH TEARS) "I'M S-S-SORRRRYYYYYYY! I'M SOOO S-SSORRYYYY, YOU'RE RIGHT I JUST WANTED REVENGE! I DIDN'T NEED IT! I- I didn't..."

Mike rubbed calming circles on my back, I calmed down. And stood there, whilst Mike rubbed my back. Relief filled my mind. I pulled away from the hug, he stared at my tear stained face. My lips were trembling.

**MIKE:** "It's ok, you are free now. You will no longer shed tears..."

**THE END.**

**Or is it...**

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter guys, basically what happens is the animatronics children come to an afterlife where they trap the child who possessed the puppet into a room and forced him to tell them his entire past. Mike came to, and listened to the story as well. **

**Purple Skin, Red Flesh is a sequel to In Their Eyes (My other story. Check it out.) and this story, and continues from where this story left off. Only in Foxy's perspective (Mostly).**


	16. New Story?

Now, here's a question fro my viewers;

Who would like to see a FNAF: Sister Location story? I have been thinking about it since the teaser came out, and I thought that once more information about the game is released, I should make a new story based around it.

If you guys would like it, should I base the story off of any of my previous universes? Or should I make a new one entirely.

Let me know what you all think, and I'll see what happens. I may even finish Red's Lament, but that will have to wait, for now.


End file.
